Nemesis
by Bobby Cowen
Summary: Suite de "The Dead Shall Be Raised". Scotland Yard, par le biais d'Interpol, convie les membres du BAU, en tant que consultants, sur le sol anglais. Une sombre affaire de cambriolages à l'issue dramatique, dont les prémices semblent remonter jusqu'à une série de vols commis au Tennessee... [fanfiction en pause]
1. Prologue

Suite à certaines reviews et messages privés (mais aussi parce que de nouvelles idées ont germé), j'ai eu envie de donner une "suite" à l'histoire entre Spencer Reid et Fran Graham. Oh, bien entendu, sous couvert d'une nouvelle enquête, cette fois-ci un peu particulière. Fran n'est pas si importante au point de mériter une fanfiction tournée uniquement autour d'elle !  
Cette nouvelle histoire est donc la suite de "The Dead Shall Be Raised" ; je reprends beaucoup d'éléments du dernier chapitre. Beaucoup m'ont réclamé "la" scène romantique entre ces deux protagonistes ; vous l'aurez... mais pas tout de suite :)  
Patience !

Je ne garantis pas une publication aussi régulière que pour "The Dead Shall Be Raised".

Les personnages et l'univers de "Criminal Minds" ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule Fran est de mon invention.

En attendant : Laurie, TheLandOfRisingSun, Dream, RikiCassie, Emeraude-san, Cid Hauvent, xQuelqu'une, nono-mimi, so-apple33, Miss Homme Enceinte, et tous les invités nommés "Guest"... et tous ceux qui, anonymement, m'ont écrit, pour m'encourager, me donner leur avis, ou simplement me remercier ; merci à vous ! je n'avais pas eu forcément l'occasion de le faire pour "The Dead Shall Be Raised".

Bonne lecture !

Nemesis.

Prologue.

Imaginons.

Imaginons que Reid ait préféré prendre l'ascenseur, malgré sa claustrophobie, ou parce qu'il avait 75,8% de chances de ne pouvoir monter les quatre étages avec sa patte folle ; qu'il ne tergiversât si longtemps, torturé par tous les scénarios pessimistes ; que les stores de la chambre de Fran aient été baissés ; qu'il choisît tout de même de frapper à la porte, interrompant les retrouvailles ; ou que Fran l'ait aperçu, et invité à entrer...

Et si les parents, le frère et la nièce de Fran avaient, tout simplement, été retardés ?

oOo

 _Reid savait parfaitement où était la chambre de Fran, et s'il avait eu connaissance du raisonnement de Morgan, il aurait sans doute préféré disparaître sous terre, écrasé par la gêne, plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Il avisa l'ascenseur à peine deux secondes avant de décider de prendre l'escalier, malgré sa jambe. Tandis qu'il grimpait tant bien que mal les quatre étages, Reid réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Ses pensées étaient saturées de « et si », et d'incertitudes. À plusieurs reprises, le jeune homme s'arrêta au beau milieu de l'escalier, redescendant plusieurs marches, se ravisant, remontant, recommençant. Il repoussa plusieurs fois ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, dans un geste nerveux, maltraita la sangle de sa besace, se mordit les lèvres. Il finit cependant par arriver sur le palier concerné et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir principal._

 _Les murs de ce corridor avaient pour particularité d'être constitués d'immenses baies vitrées, si bien que les infirmiers et les curieux, si les stores n'étaient pas baissés, pouvaient voir à l'intérieur des chambres._

Fran était allongée sur le lit, sa jambe plâtrée sortant des couvertures. Sur ses bras nus s'imprimaient des hématomes impressionnants, rassemblant les couleurs les plus sombres de l'arc-en-ciel, contrastant avec la tenue bleu délavé de l'hôpital, dont les manches courtes s'arrêtaient sous les épaules.

Sur le cou de la jeune femme, les stries étaient imbibées d'antiseptique. Son visage portait lui aussi les marques des derniers jours – cernes, coupures, ecchymoses tirant sur le jaune et le vert.

Elle lisait un magazine – ou du moins, essayait ; Reid vit les bandes de gaze et de sparadrap qui couvraient, de façon peu seyante, ses doigts, ses paumes et ses poignets, alors que Fran tentait maladroitement de tourner une page.

Reid prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte ouverte.

Durant le très bref instant où Fran levait les yeux, le jeune homme eut le temps de s'interroger – allait-elle lui jeter un regard noir ? lui dire de partir ? l'ignorer superbement, se contentant de parcourir sans les lire les lignes de son magazine ? Reid déglutit – le beau regard de Fran se posa sur lui. Il esquissa un petit geste timide de la main, accompagné d'un sourire nerveux.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira.

– Spencer, le salua-t-elle en reposant son magazine sur ses jambes. Je pensais que tu avais déjà quitté l'hôpital.

– Je passais dans le coin, avant de partir...

– C'est gentil de venir voir la momie arc-en-ciel, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le lit.

– Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Reid s'empêtrer avec sa canne anglaise.

– Plutôt bien, grâce à une certaine momie arc-en-ciel.

Fran éclata de rire.

– Tu sais que tu es en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

– Avoir conscience qu'on rêve fait partie du processus de réveil...

Tout devenait inconstant, flou, autour de Fran. Reid lutta pour rester, encore un peu. Il tenta d'attraper la main de la jeune femme – mais ne saisit que des brumes paresseuses.

– Réveille-toi, Reid, fit Fran – ses lèvres bougeaient, mais ce n'était pas sa voix qu'il percevait.

oOo

Il se réveilla au son de la voix de Garcia, couché en chien de fusil sur le sofa confortable du jet, dont le léger tangage l'avait bercé. L'analyste, une main posée sur son épaule, l'appelait doucement.

– Salut, mon prince au bois dormant. On va bientôt atterrir à Heathrow.

Reid se redressa sur un coude, clignant des yeux pour chasser les brumes du sommeil. Le livre qu'il tenait étroitement serré entre ses bras lui échappa et tomba sur la moquette. Garcia le ramassa, avisant le titre – _Scottish Gaelic Systemised Grammar and Language_.

– Oh, Reid. Pourquoi tu ne lui écris pas ?

Le jeune homme ne trouva pas de réponse et se contenta de reprendre le livre que lui tendait sa collègue. Elle s'assit près de lui.

Plus loin, Rossi, Prentiss, J.J., Morgan et Hotchner discutaient du nouveau dossier.

Trois mois avaient passé. Trois mois durant lesquels Reid n'avait cessé de se reprocher son manque d'audace, tentant de noyer ses regrets par un travail toujours plus acharné. Trois mois durant lesquels pas une seule seconde son esprit torturé ne pensait pas à Fran Isolt Graham, ressassant de façon presque obsessionnelle le moment où, face à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, il avait rebroussé chemin, pensant laisser la jeune femme à ses parents, son mari et sa fille. « Mais, Reid, » lui avait dit Garcia, désolée, lorsque, de retour à Quantico, il lui avait raconté la scène, « elle ne s'est jamais remariée. C'étaient sûrement les membres de sa famille... » Garcia s'était sentie responsable, voire coupable – après tout, elle n'avait pas donné cette information cruciale, alors qu'elle l'avait en sa possession.

Aidée de Morgan, Prentiss et J.J., l'informaticienne avait alors tenté de convaincre Reid de reprendre contact – un coup de fil, une lettre, n'importe quoi. Sans succès. Et Fran, avait-elle appris, après quelques jours de paperasses et de déclarations aux autorités, était rentrée en Écosse, accompagnée de sa famille.

Désœuvré, Reid s'était intéressé aux civilisations germanique et scandinave, avait relu l'œuvre d'Homère, appris le _Beowulf_ , le tchèque et le gaélique écossais – le livre qu'il emportait avec lui jusqu'à Londres ne constituait qu'un énième précis de grammaire de cinq cents pages, dont il espérait apprendre encore deux ou trois petites choses.

– Reid, je suis certaine que tu lui manques aussi.

– Je suis certain qu'elle ne pense pas à moi une seule seconde, lâcha-t-il avec dépit.

C'était un aveu déguisé, mais il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il rangea son livre dans sa besace. Sa mauvaise humeur et ses gestes brusques attirèrent l'attention de J.J. et Prentiss. Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogateur à Garcia, laquelle hocha la tête en signe d'impuissance.

Le jeune homme regretta immédiatement son attitude. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser auprès de sa collègue et amie ; le jet atterrit dans un choc sourd, et roula sur la piste en direction du terminal.

oOo

Interpol, qui contribuait à l'entente et la collaboration entre toutes les polices du monde, avait contacté le BAU par le biais de Jennifer Jarreau quelques jours auparavant, à la demande de Scotland Yard.

Les enquêteurs anglais étaient sur les dents depuis des mois : des cambrioleurs particulièrement doués sévissaient sur le territoire londonien, ne laissant derrière eux que des messages sibyllins, signés du nom de « Moriarty ». Scotland Yard parvint à remonter la piste d'une association criminelle, recherchée dans certains états américains, et qui avait fui jusqu'au Royaume-Uni – cela ne tarda à leur rappeler Adam Worth, un génie du crime, connu pour avoir servi de modèle à l'ennemi juré de Sherlock Holmes, le professeur Moriarty.

Le dossier était connu du BAU, car l'un des derniers cambriolages sur le territoire américain avait mal tourné – mais les napoléons du crime, suffisamment talentueux, avaient réussi à échapper au FBI. Les vols s'étaient arrêtés aux États-Unis, mais avaient repris à Londres et dans sa proche banlieue. Mêmes cibles, même _modus operandi_ , même signature, mêmes butins.

Alors Scotland Yard, via Interpol, invita l'équipe du BAU à participer à l'enquête sur le sol anglais, en tant que consultante sur l'affaire.

Avant d'embarquer pour Londres, Hotchner avait réuni les membres de son unité pour faire le point. L'épais dossier, une fois que Garcia l'eût extirpé des entrailles labyrinthiques des archives, ne leur apprit rien de vraiment neuf. Le système était bien rôdé : les cambrioleurs effectuaient de longs repérages, minutieux et patients, puis s'organisaient en plusieurs équipes, que Morgan avait résumées en quatre termes – diversion, effraction, camouflage, action. Souvent, les suspects interrogés ne participaient qu'involontairement au cambriolage, ou disaient agir sous les ordres d'une personne, ou deux, ou trois. Prentiss estimait qu'une telle organisation nécessitait des moyens logistiques et financiers difficile de croire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul cerveau. Les équipes scientifiques ne relevaient pas d'empreintes, les systèmes de vidéo-surveillance étaient soit inactifs, soit adroitement piratés, faisant rager Garcia, qui ne parvenait que rarement à obtenir des données, inexploitables.

oOo

Ce printemps londonien était froid et humide. Une bruine légère tombait, les pénétrant jusqu'à l'os, alors qu'ils descendaient du jet et gagnaient l'abri du terminal, tirant leurs valises derrière eux. Un vigile leur fit passer les cordons de sécurité et les guida jusqu'au hall principal, où une foule énorme se pressait, noyée par les annonces sur les haut-parleurs et la cacophonie de conversations multilingues.

Deux véhicules de Scotland Yard devaient les attendre à la sortie de l'aéroport et les conduire à leur hôtel ; aussi se frayèrent-ils un chemin jusqu'aux portes d'entrée.

Dans la cohue, Reid se laissa distancer, trébucha, se rattrapa à un homme furibard, s'excusa platement auprès de lui, et en se retournant, percuta une femme de plein fouet.

oOo

Dans toutes ses vaines et folles espérances, Reid songea qu'il rêvait, que les rouages de son cerveau lui jouaient des tours – comme si, longtemps privé de tout repère sensoriel, il projetait de toutes pièces l'obsession qui le tourmentait.

Le jeune homme se dit que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, que cela faisait partie de son rêve, et que bientôt Garcia le réveillerait avant que le jet n'atterrisse à Heathrow.

Ce ne _pouvait pas_ être Fran.

oOo


	2. Fran

Merci à ceux et celles qui ont déjà commencé à me suivre, et à mon premier commentaire ! Vous êtes des rapides ! :3

Chapitre 1.

– Aoutch !

La femme, sous le choc, était tombée au sol, ses affaires et celles de Reid éparpillées autour d'eux. Elle leva le regard vers lui, dégageant une mèche de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant devant son visage. Surprise de le trouver là, devant elle, la jeune femme cligna d'abord des yeux, comme si elle ne pouvait y croire.

– Décidément, Spencer Reid, à chaque fois que tu débarques dans ma vie, je me retrouve par terre ! finit-elle par s'exclamer.

Reid ouvrit la bouche, incapable de réagir, tout simplement sidéré.

Autour d'eux, étrangement et instinctivement indifférente, la foule les évitait, créant autour d'eux une bulle d'espace vital bienvenue.

– Fran ? hasarda Reid.

– Non, c'est la reine d'Angleterre, ironisa-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à rassembler le contenu de leurs sacs dispersé au sol. Tu m'aides, ou tu comptes rester planté là indéfiniment ?

Le jeune homme réagit enfin, se morigénant intérieurement de sa bêtise crasse. Il dissimula sa gêne en gardant le nez plongé vers le sol, se sentant malgré tout rougir.

– Euh... oui, excuse-moi.

Il s'agenouilla et l'aida à ramasser leurs affaires, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil vers elle, l'observant à la dérobée.

Fran avait indéniablement pris des rondeurs – le fait, sans doute, de trouver une sorte de réconfort psychologique dans la nourriture. Sa jambe droite paraissait étrangement raide, et la jeune femme sembla en effet comme bancale quelques secondes quand elle se redressa, prenant appui sur son côté gauche. Reid remarqua aussi quelques cicatrices disgracieuses sur ses paumes et ses poignets. Cependant, il constata que ce n'était pas des marques de scarification ou de tentative de suicide, preuve que la jeune femme avait surmonté les événements de l'année précédente. Ses beaux yeux verts pétillaient toujours autant, les mêmes nuances d'émeraude et de malachite, les mêmes minuscules particules dorées.

Reid ne put qu'admettre, en son for intérieur, que les nouvelles rondeurs de Fran lui allaient bien. Il rougit un peu plus fort, toussotant pour cacher son malaise.

– Que fais-tu à Londres ? demanda Fran en lui rendant une liasse de feuilles.

– On nous a appelés pour une enquête, répondit-il, trop heureux de cette diversion. Une série de cambriolages...

– Ah, l'œuvre de celui que la presse a surnommé le « cambrihobbit » ?

– C'est ça.

Comment avait-il pu oublier à quel point Fran était perspicace ? Il hésita un instant avant de demander à son tour :

– Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Où diable étaient ses phrases bien faites, ses longs discours qu'il lui répétait dans ses vains scénarios ? Le jeune homme se jugea d'une stupidité phénoménale.

– Je retourne aux États-Unis. On m'a proposé un poste d'enseignante dans un lycée de Sacramento.

Cela fit l'effet d'un formidable coup de tonnerre pour Reid. Une douche froide, associée à une chute interminable dans un abîme sans fond.

– Reid ? appela J.J. derrière lui.

– Une minute ! lança-t-il derrière son épaule.

– Je dois aller enregistrer mes bagages, dit Fran en faisant coulisser la poignée de son énorme valise. Bonne chance pour votre enquête !

Elle commençait à s'éloigner lorsque Reid trouva le courage de la retenir.

– Attends !

Fran s'arrêta une fraction de seconde. Le jeune homme vit ses épaules s'affaisser, comme si elle soupirait. Puis, sans se retourner, elle repartit, d'un pas un peu hésitant cependant.

– Fran, attends !

Il la rattrapa en deux enjambées, saisit la poignée de sa valise. Fran résista, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui.

– Spencer, ne fais pas l'enfant...

– S'il te plaît.

Elle poussa un soupir, mais cessa de tirer la valise de son côté.

– Tes collègues t'attendent, observa Fran toujours sans le regarder.

Toutes les choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire en cet instant, tous les arguments qu'il passait en revue dans sa tête, toutes ses belles paroles creuses, tout cela provoquait un trop-plein qu'il ne parvenait bizarrement pas à déverser, à expliquer. Sa gorge lui fit l'effet d'un goulot d'étranglement – c'est d'ailleurs d'un mince filet de voix pitoyable qu'il finit par dire :

– Je... j'aurais dû venir te voir, à l'hôpital.

– Mais tu n'es pas venu.

Fran leva alors la tête vers lui ; Reid, estomaqué, lut dans son regard toute la souffrance, la déception, l'incompréhension, le dépit. Il n'y vit aucune colère, aucun reproche, mais mesura à quel point il avait manqué à Fran – peut-être autant qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Reid ouvrit la bouche, peut-être pour s'excuser, se justifier, mais rien ne vint. Fran secoua la tête et soupira.

– Ça ne fait rien, Spencer. Tu faisais ton boulot, c'est tout.

– Tu ne comprends pas ! protesta-t-il sur un ton désespéré.

Combien de fois Morgan et Prentiss devraient-ils lui répéter que les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort ?

– Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

– Accorde-moi un peu de temps...

– Je ne peux pas ! J'ai un avion à prendre !

Fran se détourna et commença à s'éloigner, ajustant la sangle de son sac à main sur son épaule.

– Tha mi duilich, lâcha Reid en désespoir de cause. Tha mi'g iarraidh maitheanais...

L'entendre parler gaélique surprit et toucha la jeune femme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, s'arrêtant à nouveau au beau milieu du terminal de l'aéroport.

– An tairg mi duit cùpa tea? demanda Reid à brûle-pourpoint.

– Bheil thu rireadh? rétorqua Fran, interloquée.

C'est alors qu'une annonce au haut-parleur annonça l'ouverture des portes d'embarquement pour le vol vers Boston en même temps, J.J. rappela Reid une nouvelle fois. Ce si bref moment, qui semblait inscrit dans un instant d'éternité, prit fin soudainement Fran adressa un sourire contrit à Reid et le salua de la main, s'apprêtant à partir.

– Nous sommes au Metro Hotel...

– Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'y rejoindre ? ironisa Fran.

– Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer. _Nu is se ræd gelang eft æt þe anum_.

Il citait le _Beowulf_ – texte qui constituait la principale référence de la thèse de Fran. La jeune femme le contempla un long moment, sans rien dire. Reid lut dans ses yeux plusieurs choses – un rire, de la tristesse, de l'hésitation aussi.

– Au revoir, Spencer, dit-elle finalement avant de s'éloigner pour de bon.

Il la regarda disparaître, avalée par la foule, au détour d'un un couloir.

oOo

La grande façade de briques rouges et de calcaire du Metro Hotel les dominait de toute sa superbe, insensible aux averses de pluie qui s'abattaient maintenant sur Londres. Scotland Yard leur avait déniché un hôtel à proximité de ses quartiers et sans prétention, mais avec, au moins, l'avantage d'une chambre par personne.

C'est une unité du BAU trempée, éreintée, frigorifiée, qui vint prendre ses clefs à l'accueil. Prentiss éternua plusieurs fois et se moucha tandis qu'ils montaient.

– Ça n'aide pas à se défaire des stéréotypes, plaisanta J.J.

– Ouais, ben on ne m'ôtera pas de l'idée que j'étais bien au sec, dans mon antre, grogna Garcia en introduisant sa clef dans la serrure.

Elle s'acharna sur sa valise, la poussant, puis la tirant derrière elle, avant de claquer sa porte dans un « bonne nuit mes trésors » ensommeillé. Après quoi, elle l'entrouvrit très légèrement, rappela à Morgan de penser à lui apporter le petit-déjeuner, et ferma derechef la porte.

– Quelle heure demain, Hotch ? demanda Rossi.

Le chef de l'équipe consulta sa montre, qu'il avait réglée sur le fuseau horaire adéquat dès la sortie du jet.

– Rendez-vous à sept heures trente dans le hall, dit-il, nous sommes attendus à huit heures dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard.

– Ok, confirma le new-yorkais. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

oOo

 **Nota :** Je n'ai volontairement pas traduit les expressions en gaélique et le vers tiré du _Beowulf_ dans ma fanfiction. Mais voici maintenant de quoi vous éclairer :)  
Tha mi duilich = je suis désolé  
Tha mi'g iarraidh maitheanais = je te demande pardon  
An tairg mi duit cùpa tea? = puis-je t'offrir une tasse de thé ?  
Bheil thu rireadh? = tu es sérieux ?  
Nu is se ræd gelang eft æt þe anum = Cela ne dépend plus que de toi.


	3. I Had A Dream Last Night

Hello ! Vous ai-je manqué ? Non ?

Je reprends doucement la rédaction de cette fanfiction. Désolée pour l'attente... Elle devrait être moins longue que _The Dead Shall Be Raised_ , je ne sais pas.

Bon. Vous vouliez la scène du baiser ? La voici. Mais je pense que vous allez être en partie déçus *nyark nyark*

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2.

Reid, allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, sa peau encore tiédie par la douche brûlante, attendait que le sommeil veuille bien le gagner.

Une nuit noire était tombée sur Londres, seulement ponctuée des halos un peu brumeux des réverbères. La pluie qui continuait de tomber battait le pavé, rythmiquement, tapotait la vitre avant de ruisseler doucement.

Il pensait à Fran. Avait-elle pris son vol ? Y avait-elle renoncé, pour lui ? Reid soupira et ferma les yeux.

On frappa à sa porte.

Le jeune homme se redressa, intrigué – s'était-il endormi sans s'en rendre compte ? Hotchner ou Morgan venaient-il déjà réveiller les membres de leur équipe ?

Reid appuya sur l'interrupteur, et la lumière crue de la lampe l'éblouit. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la vive luminosité qui lui vrillait la rétine. Il tendit l'oreille. On toqua à nouveau. Reid se leva, enfila un gilet de laine lâche.

– Spencer ?

Reid s'interrompit alors que sa main tenait la poignée de la porte.

C'était la voix de Fran.

Sans plus réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte à la volée ; là, devant lui, dans le couloir, se tenait la jeune femme.

Ses beaux cheveux roux dégouttaient d'eau, ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau, épousant ses nouvelles formes généreuses. Sur son front, ses joues, le long de son cou, les gouttes glissaient, paresseusement. Reid déglutit.

– T'as intérêt à avoir de sacrés arguments pour m'avoir fait rater mon vol ! annonça-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Reid l'attrapa par la manche, l'attira à l'intérieur, la plaqua contre la porte qui se referma, ses mains glissèrent sur les joues mouillées de la jeune femme, et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si la fin du monde avait été annoncée pour la minute qui suivait.

 _Toc toc_

– Non... protesta Reid dans un murmure.

Il s'accrocha aux bribes de rêve qui s'échappaient en ondulations vaporeuses, tenta de se concentrer sur la saveur des lèvres de Fran sur les siennes, de ses doigts sur sa peau, du sourire de la jeune femme contre sa bouche, de son souffle sur son visage.

Toc toc !

– Reid !

oOo

Reid ouvrit les yeux. Un chaud rayon de soleil perçait la couche de nuages et, passant à travers le faible interstice des rideaux, dessinait sur le mur un lumineux trait doré.

– Reid, debout ! lança Hotchner à travers la porte.

– J'arrive... bougonna le jeune homme en s'extirpant avec peine de son lit.

Baillant et s'étirant, il se prépara, puis descendit rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

Reid n'était pas le seul à se sentir affecté par le décalage horaire ; J.J., les traits fatigués, clignait des yeux, telle une chouette, au-dessus de sa tasse de café, tandis que Garcia tartinait mécaniquement un toast, sans se rendre compte qu'elle étalait la marmelade d'orange depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Prentiss, les yeux dans le vague, mâchonnait un petit pain beurré. Seuls Morgan, Rossi et Hotchner, égaux à eux-mêmes, ne semblaient pas avoir souffert. Reid s'installa à côté de Garcia et se servit un mug de café bien fort, qu'il agrémenta d'une bonne dose de sucre.

– Alors, le salua Garcia, t'as fait de beaux rêves ?

– 62,8% seulement des gens s'en souviennent, éluda Reid en bafouillant – ne pouvant empêcher une certaine Fran Isolt Graham de se rappeler à son bon souvenir, effleurant sa conscience.

– Et c'est pour ça que tu rougis... ? s'amusa Morgan.

Reid détourna le regard et plongea le nez dans sa tasse de café fumant.

oOo

Deux véhicules de Scotland Yard les attendaient à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Le trajet ne sembla pas très long aux yeux de J.J. et Garcia, qui somnolèrent, l'une, la joue nonchalamment posée sur la paume de sa main, tandis que la seconde avait appuyé le front contre la vitre, se laissant bercer par le tangage de la voiture. Reid nota sans peine les rues parcourues, calcula mécaniquement la vitesse moyenne de leur véhicule en fonction de la qualité du revêtement, les ralentissements apparemment aléatoires, les travaux de voirie, autour d'une bouche d'égout.

Ils descendirent devant un gigantesque bâtiment qui semblait n'être qu'une fragile mais imposante structure de verre, encadrée de constructions aussi hétéroclites qu'excentriques. La rue paraissait étroite et sombre, malgré le beau soleil qui commençait à illuminer les vitres de New Scotland Yard.

L'effervescence matinale, absente de Broadway, leur explosa presque au visage lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment : les bruissements de papier, les stridulations incessantes des téléphones, les murmures plus ou moins perceptibles de conversations, les odeurs de café chaud et les effluves des muffins, le claquement de chaussures réglementaires sur le sol...

L'équipe du BAU ne tarda pas à être accostée par un petit bout de femme aux traits fatigués. Elle avait lissé et assemblé ses cheveux noirs en un chignon d'où pas une mèche ne dépassait.

– Bonjour, Sergent Lane Howard, annonça-t-elle.

– Bonjour, Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Jarreau, Garcia, Prentiss et Docteur Reid, dit Hotchner à mesure que Howard leur serrait la main – répondant au signe de Reid par un sourire crispé.

– Vous êtes plus que bienvenus, grinça-t-elle en leur tendant des badges qu'ils épinglèrent sur leur poitrine. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point on patauge, ici.

– Sergent, nous aurions besoin d'un briefing sur l'enquête, demanda J.J.

Howard opina et les conduisit sans plus de cérémonie jusqu'à une vaste salle de conférence. La table oblongue était couverte de dossiers épais, plusieurs ordinateurs portables semblaient prendre la poussière à chaque bout. Des tableaux de tailles variées avaient été réquisitionnés et positionnés le long des murs, et tapissés de photographies, plans gribouillés, punaises reliées entre elles par des fils de couleur.

– Voilà tout ce qu'on a. Je vous laisse jeter un coup d'œil, je dois prévenir Cam – le Commander Cameron que vous êtes arrivés. Il est en charge de l'affaire.

Garcia émit un grognement désapprobateur en constatant la fine couche de poussière sur les écrans des ordinateurs. Elle déplaça les dossiers posés sur les claviers.

– Ça doit faire des lustres qu'ils ne les ont pas utilisés, râla-t-elle en vérifiant les connections.

– Ne les allume pas avant d'avoir reçu l'autorisation du Commander, la prévint Hotchner.

– D'accord, chef.

Morgan feuilleta quelques papiers, imité par Prentiss et Rossi, tandis que Reid et J.J. étudiaient attentivement les documents punaisés sur les tableaux.

Howard ne tarda pas à revenir, accompagnée d'un grand échalas dont le costume noir était froissé. Il avait visiblement passé la nuit dans son bureau – les cernes sous ses yeux le montraient assez.

– L'enquête se résume en trois mots, dit-il après s'être présenté brièvement : au point mort. Le fait est que nous sommes incapables de dresser un profil, malgré la quantité d'informations qu'on a réunies.

– C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, fit Hotchner avec diplomatie. Comment devons-nous procéder ?

– Je vous laisse carte blanche, soupira le Commander Cameron. Mais quoi que vous fassiez, vous devrez en référer à moi.

– Entendu.

oOo

Avec l'autorisation du Commander, la salle de conférence devint leur QG. Garcia put accéder presque sans restriction au réseau de Scotland Yard et relia entre eux les trois ordinateurs portables de la pièce. Cameron fit taire les protestations de Howard, qui regarda, interloquée, les membres du BAU réorganiser entièrement les tableaux – l'anarchie apparente qui régnait disparut ; ils rangèrent les fils, les punaises, reclassèrent les photographies et les plans.

Hotchner expliqua à Cameron que le trop plein d'éléments n'avait pas dû les aider dans leur investigation – en triant les indices par ordre d'importance et en les visualisant d'un seul coup d'œil, les enquêteurs évitaient d'être parasités par un trop grand nombre d'informations. Ce que leur patron avait dit à Cameron de façon fort subtile, nota Reid pour lui-même, c'était que leur méthode faisait brouillon.

Ils parvinrent cependant à la même conclusion que Scotland Yard : les cambrioleurs se préparaient longuement et rien ne permettait de prévoir où et quand se produirait l'attaque suivante. Jusqu'à présent, seules de petites structures bancaires étaient visées, mais rarement la même filiale deux fois de suite. Le schéma semblait être aléatoire – Reid se serait cassé les dents sur son plan si Prentiss ne lui avait pas fait remarqué qu'il avait commencé à débiter à voix haute des séries de calculs de probabilités incompréhensibles. Garcia, épaulée par J.J., fouilla les archives numériques à la recherche d'enregistrements de vidéo-surveillance.

Ils consacrèrent leur journée à relire les dossiers, compiler les données, trier les informations. La salle de conférence prit bientôt une autre apparence, un peu plus familière, moins stérile. Sur un coin de table, le matériel de Scotland Yard croulait sous les accessoires aux couleurs vives que Garcia avait glissés dans son sac. Les restes de leur déjeuner traînaient de l'autre côté de la table.

Le Sergent Howard les aida autant qu'elle le put, accompagnée par intermittences par le Commander, qui se libérait dès que rien ne le retenait ailleurs.

À la fin de la journée, même si l'enquête n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, ses différents éléments apparaissaient plus clairement.

Les deux chauffeurs de Scotland Yard les reconduisirent à leur hôtel. Éreintés, les membres du BAU prirent à peine le temps de dîner ensemble dans la salle commune, avant de monter se coucher, écrasés par le décalage horaire et la fatigue.

oOo


	4. Getting In Touch

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, à partager vos impressions... C'est ce qui me donne envie de poursuivre cette histoire ;)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3.

C'est un peu plus reposés qu'ils reprirent le chemin des bureaux de Scotland Yard le lendemain.

Un soleil vivace réchauffait le macadam détrempé et faisait étinceler les flaques d'eau, sur les trottoirs, allant même jusqu'à animer la rue sombre longeant la façade de verre de New Scotland Yard.

Le Sergent Howard et le Commander Cameron les attendaient dans la salle de conférence. Si la première semblait aussi fraîche que lorsqu'elle les avait accueillis la veille, le second paraissait encore plus fatigué – si c'était possible.

– Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il en réprimant un bâillement, je suis sans cesse sollicité par les banques du Grand Londres, voire par les clients eux-mêmes. Même dans les districts de l'Outer, comme Havering ou Hillingdon, on commence à me demander s'il ne serait pas préférable de planquer les économies _ailleurs_ qu'à la banque.

– Et les médias n'aident pas... ajouta Howard.

On frappa à la porte ; une jeune recrue annonça au Commander que le directeur de l'agence Barclays d'Addiscombe Road le demandait au téléphone. Cameron siffla entre ses dents, grommela quelques imprécations contre les banquiers paranoïaques du comté de Croydon, puis s'adressa au chef du BAU :

– Agent Hotchner, vous voudriez m'assister ?

– Bien sûr.

Cameron prit congé du reste de l'équipe, et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce.

– Je peux vous observer pendant que vous travaillez ? demanda Howard avec espoir. Je me suis toujours intéressée à vos méthodes...

– Pas de problème, acquiesça Rossi après un coup d'œil interrogateur à ses collègues.

Les cinq tableaux de la salle étaient consacrés à un cambriolage. La méthode de travail était la même sur chacun des lieux ; après de minutieux repérages, la « bande de Moriarty » prenait en otage, de nuit, la famille d'un banquier, et obligeait ce dernier, avant l'ouverture du dépôt, à ouvrir les grilles et à transférer des sacs de billets dans des voitures volées. Pendant ce temps, une partie de l'équipe de voleurs « gardait au frais » les membres de la famille du banquier.

La façon de procéder était efficace et bien rôdée ; à peine trois mots étaient échangés entre les différents braqueurs, chacun avait son rôle prédéterminé. Cependant, aucune des familles prises en otage n'était d'accord sur le nombre de membres que comptait la bande de Moriarty : cela variait de trois à sept. La seule constante était les deux complices qui s'occupaient du banquier jusqu'au dépôt.

À partir des témoignages, Rossi supposa que les preneurs d'otages s'habillaient tous de la même façon et devaient avoir à peu près la même carrure. En limitant les contacts _de visu_ avec les familles – en les isolant les uns des autres par exemple, ou en les enfermant dans une pièce obscure –, et en évitant les échanges de vive voix, on pouvait facilement les confondre et donc, ne pas savoir précisément combien ils étaient.

Les quatre équipes qu'avait définies Morgan se précisèrent : la diversion détournait l'attention des voisins, de la famille du banquier ; le camouflage se confondait dans le paysage pour passer inaperçu ; l'effraction consistait à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison des familles prises en otage ; l'action opérait le cambriolage en lui-même. Toutes ces équipes pouvaient être indépendantes les unes des autres, mais pour Prentiss et Rossi, il y avait plus de chances que les membres de la bande de Moriarty endossent chacun deux, voire trois rôles à la fois. Cela réduisait les chances de mésentente et de mauvaises interactions, avait poursuivi Reid. Restait à savoir si l'équipe « action » était la même à chaque fois, et si elle interagissait avec d'autres rôles.

– Les membres de la bande de Moriarty s'inspirent du braquage du dépôt de Tonbridge, en 2006, expliqua Reid, plus communément appelé « Casse de la Securitas ». Deux équipes se sont fait passer pour des policiers et ont interpellé le directeur de la banque et sa famille, avant de les conduire au dépôt et de les forcer à charger des sacs de billets dans des véhicules volés...

– Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette affaire... intervint Howard. C'est l'année d'après que j'ai été recrutée à Scotland Yard. Les deux seules différences ici, c'est que les braqueurs de la bande de Moriarty ne se déguisent pas et que les braquages sont étonnamment commis sans aucune arme.

– Les sommes volées ne sont pas les mêmes non plus, ajouta Garcia après avoir pianoté sur l'un des ordinateurs. Le casse de la Securitas a rapporté plus de 53 millions de livres sterling. À côté de ça, la bande de Moriarty, c'est de la roupie de sansonnet...

– Entre dix et cinquante mille livres, précisa J.J. qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule de l'analyste. Numéros aléatoires, pas de suites.

– On a retrouvé une partie des billets volés, expliqua Prentiss en consultant des données compilées dans l'un des dossiers, au moins un mois après le braquage et partout au Royaume-Uni. Des magasins de luxe, d'outillage, en passant par le simple service à la personne...

– Des sommes d'argent moins importantes sont plus faciles à écouler, ajouta Rossi.

– Chaque cambriolage a duré en tout une heure, entre le moment de la prise d'otages et l'effraction à la banque, poursuivit Morgan. Cela leur laisse le temps de trier les billets en fonction des numéros, d'éliminer d'éventuels traceurs et de vérifier si les sacs ne sont pas piégés à l'encre indélébile.

– Tout ça ne nous apprend rien de vraiment nouveau, dit le new-yorkais en passant sa main dans sa barbe. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose de plus à nous mettre sous la dent...

C'est alors qu'une soudaine effervescence agita le hall de Scotland Yard, derrière les baies vitrées de la salle de conférence. Ils virent le Commander Cameron courir, fébrile, criant des ordres. Hotchner surgit dans la salle et annonça sans préambule :

– Il y a eu un autre braquage. Réunion en cellule de crise. Maintenant.

– Vous disiez, Rossi ? ironisa Morgan en sortant à la suite de ses collègues.

oOo

Ils passèrent près de trois heures en cellule de crise, à écouter les rapports et à entendre de nouvelles données. Le Commander demanda au BAU d'émettre des hypothèses, de briefer ses hommes, de leur donner une ébauche de profil. Les profilers firent venir un nouveau panneau de liège, sur lequel la nouvelle scène de cambriolage avait été exposée : le plan de la banque, les éléments d'enquête, les otages.

Rien ne reliait les banques, les directeurs ou leurs familles entre eux. Les cibles n'étaient pas humaines mais vénales, et semblaient aléatoires. Leur seul point commun était leur apparente petitesse – c'étaient des dépôts de proximité, souvent éloignés des quartiers les plus chics de Londres, mais faciles d'accès. Reid fit remarquer qu'il existait au moins 481 établissements bancaires rien que dans la capitale anglaise, faisant de celle-ci la mieux pourvue au monde, et que pas moins de 96,71% n'étaient souvent que de simples comptoirs de quartier et donc, de potentielles cibles.

Ce à quoi l'un des _bobbies_ rétorqua que, merci, les gosses américains pouvaient rentrer chez eux s'ils n'avaient que des chiffres et des statistiques à leur communiquer sur des affaires qui ne les concernaient en rien. Le Commander réclama deux jours de suspension pour l'abruti qui n'avait que cela à dire pour aider l'enquête, peine transformée en un simple blâme suite à la demande de Hotchner : « Nous sommes tous exaspérés et sur les nerfs, » concilia-t-il en bon diplomate, « et nous comprenons aussi que vous n'aimiez pas qu'on empiète sur votre territoire. Nous sommes là pour aider, pas pour vous enfoncer ou vous ridiculiser. »

Reid avait jugé bon de s'éclipser avant d'entendre son patron expliquer, pour la énième fois, sa place au sein du BAU – pas _justifier_ , non, Hotchner ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Mais cela avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, aujourd'hui, comme s'il était _réellement_ un gosse tombé là par hasard.

Rossi le retrouva dans la salle de conférence, assoupi sur un fauteuil, une main repliée sous le menton, l'autre serrant sa sacoche sur ses genoux. Le new-yorkais réveilla le jeune homme en faisant claquer un mug de café fumant sur la table.

– Désolé, je me suis endormi, s'excusa Reid en clignant des yeux.

– J'avais remarqué, ironisa Rossi. Nous sommes tous affectés par le décalage horaire. Hotchner nous a autorisés à rentrer à l'hôtel. On n'obtiendra rien de plus en restant ici pour le moment.

– Les autres sont déjà partis ?

– J.J. et Garcia, oui. Prentiss, Hotchner et moi restons pour aider le Commander avec les dépositions. Morgan t'attend à la voiture.

– D'accord.

Reid se redressa, passa la bandoulière de sa sacoche par-dessus son épaule.

– Dis-moi, Reid... commença Rossi.

– Quoi ?

– De qui rêvais-tu ?

– Comment ça ?

– Tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil. Tu disais quelque chose comme « Laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer ». À qui parlais-tu ?

Le jeune homme tritura nerveusement la sangle de son sac, se sentant rougir.

– Il s'agissait de Fran Graham, n'est-ce pas ? fit le new-yorkais face au mutisme de son collègue.

Reid hésita, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il détourna le regard, mortifié.

– Je prends ce silence pour un oui, sourit Rossi avec compassion. J.J. nous a dit que tu l'avais croisée à l'aéroport.

– C'était un pur hasard... bégaya Reid.

– Et tu ne trouves aucune statistique pour te dire combien tu avais de chances de la revoir un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Le monde est petit, Reid. Il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre.

Son jeune collègue hocha la tête, moyennement convaincu. Si même les chiffres ne lui permettaient plus d'expliquer, de rationnaliser des situations aussi _faciles_ pour d'autres...

– Ça fait un moment que tu penses à elle, analysa Rossi. Ces derniers temps, tu es plus renfermé, distant, parfois même tu es distrait. Habituellement, tu supportes les remarques sur ta mémoire photographique ou tes statistiques sans broncher. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas besoin d'être profiler pour le deviner, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air éberlué de Reid, je n'ai aucun mérite. Rappelle-toi, j'ai trois divorces à mon actif. Je sais ce que c'est.

– C'est vrai... avoua Reid. Je revois son visage sans arrêt et... je... je voudrais l'oublier et... je peux pas, j'y arrive pas. Elle m'obsède.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec une obsession... commença le new-yorkais – mais Reid l'interrompit.

– Ça ne peut être qu'un transfert, tenta le jeune homme avec maladresse, je me sens attiré par elle probablement parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie...

– Tu essaies de rationnaliser, encore une fois. Ce n'est pas une obsession, Reid, ça s'appelle l'amour.

– Et c'est vous, qui avez divorcé trois fois, qui me dites ça ? rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix acerbe.

– Donc je suis sûrement de mauvais conseil, admit Rossi en riant. Alors si tu peux répondre à une seule question, c'est que ce n'est qu'un fichu béguin, une passade.

– C'est quoi, cette question ?

– Y a-t-il un seul moment où _tu n'as pas pensé_ à Fran Isolt Graham depuis le moment où tu l'as rencontrée ?

oOo


	5. Everybody Cares About It

Alors, Fran restera-t-elle pour Reid ? Est-elle déjà partie ? Réponse dans ce chapitre... !

Merci à vous, qui lisez cette histoire, et qui mettez en "follow"... J'attends vos commentaires (positifs ou négatifs) :)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4.

Au moment où Reid cherchait vainement une réponse à donner à Rossi, un homme entra au Princess Louise, quelques rues plus loin. La superbe façade victorienne ne l'impressionnait plus guère, en habitué qu'il était. Seuls les touristes continuaient à s'extasier...

L'homme avait ceci de particulier que son excentricité ne passait pas inaperçue, ce jour-là, parmi les clients qui peuplaient ce pub. Sa dégaine négligée, son jean troué et orné de fines chaînes cliquetant doucement sous sa démarche tranquille, contrastaient avec le maintien un peu guindé et les vêtements bien coupés qui faisaient légion à cet endroit.

L'homme ignora les regards surpris posés sur lui – mais il n'était pas dans l'un de ces gentlemen's club, l'un de ces cercles privés du XIXe siècle où vous ne rentriez que vêtu d'un smoking, convaincu d'être un politicard zélé et puant le cigare et la pédanterie. Aussi se soucia-t-il comme d'une guigne des chuchotements qu'il soulevait sur son passage.

Il avisa une table à l'écart, où une femme seule, adossée au mur, avait vue sur toute la salle. D'une beauté quelconque, elle sirotait un whisky, laissant paraître une tranquille indifférence – mais l'homme voyait ses yeux vifs fureter partout, attentif. Le long de son bras nu, qui portait le verre à hauteur de ses lèvres, brillaient de fins bracelets dorés.

Elle l'aperçut et l'invita d'un sourire à s'asseoir face à elle.

– Sidney, fit-elle en guise de salut, avec une légère inclinaison de la tête.

– Irene, répondit-il sur le même ton. Comment vas-tu ? et comment se porte Marty ?

– Très bien, merci.

Ce n'était qu'un code, mais qui le soupçonnerait ? Qui aurait pu deviner que sous le dénommé « Marty » se cachait la bande de voleurs qui écumait les banques de Londres depuis des semaines ?

– J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Irene d'un ton joyeux.

– Ah ?

La femme fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un mince paquet, enveloppé dans du papier de soie argenté, qu'elle fit glisser vers lui sur la table en acajou, en un geste cérémonieux.

– C'est de notre part à tous les deux, Marty et moi. Joyeux anniversaire !

– Merci, il ne fallait pas !

Il défit précautionneusement l'emballage satiné et ouvrit un écrin, d'où il sortit une gourmette en argent. Les gros maillons entouraient une plaque sur laquelle était inscrit, en belles lettres arrondies, « Sidney Paget – our friend ». Au fond de l'écrin reposait un morceau de papier plié.

– C'est superbe, fit rêveusement l'homme.

– Il te plaît ? demanda Irene en attachant le bijou autour de son poignet. Nous t'avons laissé le certificat d'authenticité.

Il la remercia chaleureusement, glissa le certificat dans sa poche de poitrine, commanda deux whiskies, et ils trinquèrent à ses vingt-sept ans.

oOo

Après un moment agréable au pub, Sidney et la charmante Irene traînèrent leurs guêtres au hasard dans les ruelles de Londres, firent même un petit détour pour flâner le long de la Tamise, et rejoignirent le plus tranquillement du monde la gare de Charing Cross. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des entrées, un large couloir où se tenait la consigne à bagages – une sorte de petit magasin aux portes d'entrée en verre et coincé entre un panneau publicitaire et un Photomaton. Sidney et Irene se glissèrent derrière le rideau et se payèrent le luxe d'immortaliser l'instant, avec force grimaces et gloussements.

Ils patientèrent quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer leurs clichés puis Sidney entra dans la consigne, dépassa la foule agglutinée au comptoir, adressa un sourire à l'hôtesse d'accueil débordée, récupéra son certificat d'authenticité – en réalité un ticket de dépôt – dans sa poche de poitrine et le glissa dans la machine. Bientôt, celle-ci régurgita un épais sac à dos, que Sidney enfila sur une épaule, avant de sortir.

– Dépêche-toi, tu vas rater ton train, le pressa Irene.

Ils coururent jusqu'au quai, Sidney serra brièvement la femme dans ses bras, puis monta dans le train. Au salut d'Irene, Sidney répondit par un sourire, tapotant d'un geste entendu sa poche de poitrine d'où dépassait la bandelette de photographies.

oOo

Dans le train qui le conduisait à Hastings, Sidney Paget se réveilla lorsque le contrôleur lui demanda son billet.

L'homme se secoua, émergeant difficilement, puis partit en quête de son titre de transport. La gourmette bringuebalait à son poignet.

Sidney se figea en voyant le siège vide, à côté de lui, là où il avait posé son sac à dos.

oOo

Morgan l'attendait, adossé au véhicule prêté par Scotland Yard. La voix du Commander beuglant des imprécations au téléphone suivit Reid jusqu'aux portes d'entrée du bâtiment de verre : « Placer sous protection _toutes les familles des banquiers de Londres_ ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Allez au diable ! »

– Alors, petit génie au bois dormant, bonne sieste ? se moqua gentiment Morgan.

Son jeune collègue répondit par un grognement et s'installa à l'arrière.

Ils passèrent une partie du trajet jusqu'à leur hôtel dans un silence tranquille, Reid le coude appuyé sur le rebord de la vitre, le menton dans son poing refermé, plongé pensivement dans la contemplation du paysage urbain. Morgan, au volant, observait du coin de l'œil le reflet de son collègue dans le rétroviseur.

– Ça va, Reid ? l'interrogea-t-il de but en blanc au bout d'un moment, le faisant sursauter.

– Quoi ?

– Je te demande si ça va.

– Ah. Oui, oui, ça va. On peut même dire que ça roule, ajouta-t-il dans une tentative maladroite de jeu de mots.

Morgan eut la politesse de sourire à la blague lexicale.

– T'en penses quoi, de cette affaire ?

Maintenant qu'il avait l'attention du jeune homme, il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Morgan se doutait que quelque chose le préoccupait – même si, par principe, ils ne se psycho-analysaient pas entre collègues, certaines situations, gestes ou paroles pouvaient interpeller. Déformation professionnelle...

– J'en sais trop rien. On dirait un classique cas de cambriolages en série mais le mode opératoire n'est pas commun. Il y a pas mal d'influences diverses.

– Comme la casse du Securitas ?

– Pas seulement : la Scuola di Torino a préparé pendant deux ans et demi le braquage du Diamond Center, en Suisse... il ne faut pas non plus oublier l'importance de Sherlock Holmes, avec la signature « Moriarty »...

– Je vois le truc. Cela dit, il est clair que ce « Moriarty » n'agit pas seul.

– Tu savais que Conan Doyle, l'auteur de Sherlock Holmes, était né à Édimbourg ?

– Si c'est en rapport avec l'enquête, Reid, il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

Le jeune homme bafouilla quelque chose en réponse, rouge de confusion. Morgan sourit en songeant au chemin tortueux qu'avait parcouru le cerveau du petit génie pour relier l'affaire à une certaine rouquine. Décidément...

– Ça n'a pas de rapport, hein ? reprit gentiment Morgan.

– Il faut croire que non.

C'était une porte de sortie, laissée par Morgan, et que Reid fut soulagé d'emprunter, le remerciant même intérieurement pour ne pas insister. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de parler de Fran avec son collègue – son entretien à ce propos avec Rossi un peu plus tôt lui avait largement suffi. Le jeune homme se morigéna intérieurement ; il ne comprenait pas _comment_ les connections synaptiques de son propre cerveau réussissaient à trouver des liens avec Fran _partout_ – il se demandait même si l'influence de la capitale écossaise avait incité la jeune femme à lire Sherlock Holmes pendant ses études. Ce devait être parce que les zones de la mémoire et le raisonnement se situaient toutes les deux dans le lobe frontal... ? Reid se demanda si Rossi n'avait pas raison – c'était plus qu'un simple processus chimique géré par le cerveau ou un symptôme obsessionnel ; penser à Fran n'avait, en soi, rien de contraignant, d'absurde ou de désagréable...

Le jeune homme rougit un peu plus et s'abîma à nouveau dans la contemplation de Londres pour dissimuler sa gêne.

oOo

Confortablement installée à la cafétéria avec J.J. et Prentiss, Garcia aperçut Morgan et Reid passer la minuscule porte d'entrée de l'hôtel, presque dissimulée entre un café et un salon de coiffure. L'analyste échangea un sourire de connivence avec ses voisines de table puis, prenant délicatement une enveloppe entre ses doigts parés de bagues colorées, elle repoussa sa chaise.

oOo

La réceptionniste se confondit en excuses en apprenant qu'elle avait remis le courrier destiné à S. Reid à l'une de ses collègues.

Et le jeune homme comprit aussitôt, au sourire coupable de Garcia, qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de réfréner sa curiosité maladive. Et en effet, l'enveloppe qu'elle lui remit avait été ouverte, et mal recollée : le rabat était encore chiffonné, signe qu'il avait été ouvert puis refermé tant bien que mal.

Il prit la lettre des mains de Garcia sans un mot, retenant un mélange de colère, de statistiques affolantes sur les conséquences morbides d'une telle indiscrétion pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, réfrénant une envie presque malsaine de lui déclarer que Saint Thomas d'Aquin tenait la curiosité pour un vice. Il ne la quitta cependant pas des yeux, imprimant dans son regard suffisamment de morgue pour que l'analyste détourne légèrement le sien – mais étrangement, son grand sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

– Tout va bien, Reid ? demanda Morgan du fond du hall.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, occupé à tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts fins. Papier de qualité ordinaire, qu'on pouvait trouver partout. Au dos, son expéditeur avait marqué « S. Reid » d'une écriture souple et serrée, de celles qu'usaient les universitaires, habitués aux prises de notes. Il décolla le rabat, sortit une simple feuille pliée en deux et l'ouvrit, parcourant rapidement les mots inscrits sur le papier.

– Reid ? s'inquiéta Morgan en voyant le visage de son collègue se décomposer et devenir livide.

Garcia gloussa, puis pouffa de rire. Ses yeux pétillaient. Derrière elle, Prentiss et J.J. échangeaient des regards amusés.

Reid s'était figé, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, relisant sans la voir la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, ne pouvant y croire – tout en maudissant le talent de Garcia pour s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres. Il eut le temps de supposer que ce qu'il ressentait devait être similaire à ce que vivaient les célébrités à l'idée que leur vie privée s'étalerait dans la seconde dans toutes les feuilles de chou de Londres. Avec un mélange d'amertume et de résignation, il songea aussi que, tout comme lui, Garcia se doutait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps pour s'être mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Morgan, n'obtenant toujours aucune réponse de son jeune collègue, s'approcha et lut par-dessus son épaule.

« Spencer,

Mon retour vers les États-Unis est repoussé. Je peux donc te consacrer un peu de temps et te laisser une chance de t'expliquer.

Je serai au Starbucks sur Vigo Street demain, à 17h.

 _Nu is se ræd gelang eft æt þe anum._

Fran. »

Reid songea que son visage devait avoir atteint la teinte critique de la tomate bien mûre, tant ses joues lui faisaient l'effet d'un homard plongé dans l'eau bouillante.

– Est-ce que tu ne seras satisfaite que lorsque Londres saura tout de ma vie ? dit-il sèchement.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le sourire de Garcia se faner. J.J., qui s'était approchée avec Prentiss, ne sut quoi répondre, gênée, et le regard appuyé de cette dernière en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait du fameux Docteur Reid et des relations humaines.

Le jeune homme avait presque sifflé de colère et pourtant, il savait que sa réaction n'était pas juste vis-à-vis de sa collègue et amie. Elle s'était tant impliquée pour lui permettre de renouer contact avec Fran ! Voilà comment il la remerciait... Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas _rêvé_ de revoir la jeune femme.

– Excuse-moi, balbutia-t-il, penaud.

Garcia dut se rendre compte à quel point il était embarrassé. Son regard pétillait de nouveau.

– Excuses acceptées, dit-elle avec malice. Mais pour te faire pardonner, t'auras intérêt à tout me raconter !

– T'as un rencard avec Fran, enchaîna Morgan d'un ton amusé.

– C'est pas un rencard, bégaya Reid.

– C'est ça, beau gosse, rétorqua Garcia en badinant.

– Et en plus c'est elle qui t'invite... souligna J.J.

– Quel tombeur ! poursuivit Prentiss.

– T'as un rencard avec Fran, reprit Morgan.

– Bon, d'accord. J'ai un rencard avec Fran, admit son collègue alors qu'un sourire irrépressible illuminait son visage.

– Ça, c'est cool, gamin !

oOo


End file.
